


The Feather

by ImfictionWriting



Series: The Feather [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Featherpreg, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImfictionWriting/pseuds/ImfictionWriting
Summary: After Lucifer left Earth to protect his family and friends all that was left of him was The Feather.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	The Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer TV Show Characters not mine. Originals are. Just having fun.
> 
> Part One of Five
> 
> All constructive criticism will be thoughtfully considered with a great deal of thanks in advance.  
> Please tell me of any and all oopsies. I do hope someone finds this entertaining.

With the sound of Lucifer's departing wings echoing in her ears a sob erupted from Chloe's throat, her legs turned to jelly and she lowered herself to the tiled floor of the balcony. The outside of the door kept her from falling to the ground. There was a permeating numbness and the sounds of the streets below faded. The ever present thump-thump from the nightclub at the base of the building became muffled until all she could hear was her own heart beating, reverberating around her skull. The outside world became quiet and all she could feel was disbelief. He was gone. 

An unknown time later the pervasive feeling of the cold tiling against her body awoke the sense of discomfort in her legs curled up underneath her. Pins and needles spiking through her nerves as she started to look around the balcony, taking stock of where she was and why. 'He's gone. Lucifer is gone'. 

A light captured her attention at the railing, between the glass and the post. When her eyes focused on the light the sight coalesced into the image of a single glowing feather. She understood what it was immediately – a feather from Lucifer's wings. She tentatively crawled closer, the missing glass panel a terrifying reminder that the panel and railing was all that stood between security and death. The missing panel a gaping and terrifying danger. She reached forward, creeping slowly towards the edge. Each gust and whirl of wind buffeting against the sliding doors behind her and making the tiny feather rustle precariously, so easily lost forever. 'Like him, gone'.

'Please let me have this, all that there is left of him' her soul cried. Creeping forward and reaching up so close to the edge that the view to the streets below dazzled her with horrifying vertigo. Another stretch and the feather was in her hand. Fingers curled protectively around it as she quickly moved back from the edge to the safety of the sliding doors at her back. The coolness of the glass sending another uncontrolled shivery rigor through her body.

She sat cross legged cupping the feather close to her body. 'This is all I have' she thought. “Is this all I have left?” she asked no-one, her voice scratchy, her chest tight from the shocked anger and sadness of grief. 

The feather was weightless, gossamer, with the preternatural radiance of divine light. It was warm compared to the ambient temperature of the surrounding air. Warmer than her hands. Chloe only had a few moments to register that the warmth was increasing as was the radiance almost to the point of being uncomfortable to look at. The moment before she was to shut her eyes and turn her head away the light suddenly receded. The feather dissolved into her hands, fingers curled instinctively around the emptiness. Disbelief warred with grief and raged with anger and Chloe finally understood what Lucifer felt when he would turn his head up to the sky and rage at his Father. 

Chloe stood up and screamed to the sky with all that she had in her “You couldn't even let me have that! I have nothing now! He gave up everything for us and you couldn't even leave me a feather to hold” Chloe turned away from the balcony at last. Sliding the door shut with enough force to make the wall of windows rattle as she retreated to the bedroom. 

On Earth, Chloe pulled up the blankets and curled up under the sheets shaking from the cold and her anger. “I just wanted to have a part of him to keep”, she said aloud as her soul cried out the same plea.

In Hell, Lucifer reclined on his elevated throne legs crossed as he tried to portray an image of nonchalance. His soul screamed at the loss of his love. The need to be with Chloe warred with the need for her to be safe. For them to be safe. For all of his family and friends to be safe. For the Earth to be safe.  
For that he would endure.  
“I just wanted to love her and be loved by her” he spoke to himself, no soul or demon to listen at this height. 

In the Silver City, God heard all and said “Wait”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this will be a series of stories that are all currently fully realised and plotted out save the editing and posting. I won't leave you all hanging. Please have patience with me as I navigate posting to this site - but mostly I'll be battling with my want for brevity that wars with my need to ramble too much. 
> 
> All constructive criticism will be thoughtfully considered with a great deal of thanks in advance.
> 
> I haven't read all the fics in this fandom. But I don't think I've come across this idea before and if you type out a tag and it isn't already there have I invented a new genre (featherpreg)? Would love to see others ideas about this.


End file.
